


Birds of a Feather, Fall Together

by nitoriangel



Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rintori is the main pairing, Self Confidence Issues, Wings AU, but makoharu and reigisa are still included as side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitoriangel/pseuds/nitoriangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is hard. Falling in love with your roomate/bestfriend/senpai is sometimes even harder. Especially if your someone like Nitori Aiichirou and your wings never really grew in. But it doesn't mean he can't try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So first story that I'm posting to my AO3 account! This isn't technically the first chapter, its an intro so the whole story won't be written in this format but I am currently working on the first chapter. If you like it please tell me so I know that I should write faster. I hope you like it!

_Introduction_

Nitori Aiichirou’s wings were less than 7 feet wide, reaching just slightly farther than his arm span. Size wise, unlike his mother whose wings were quite large and had feathers so long they practically dragged across the floor, his feathers were short and compact, so when he closed his wings it was almost as if he was wearing a small travel bag on his back. Mind you, a small silver, fluffy, moving travel pack. His wings were the same shade of light  grey as his hair. His feathers were small and soft, and shortest where wing met back and got slightly longer as they went. His wings were also very resistant to water, a helpful feature. But most of all they were small. Very small.

As a child this wasn’t an issue most childrens wings were tiny and fairly useless until they reached adolescence when their growth hormones kicked in. So no one worried one bit. They were, in fact delighted to have been blessed with a child with such beautiful wings. Soft grey feathers lining his wings, reflecting silver in the sunlight and dappled in light speckles of white, it was quite a gift. His family was also pleasantly surprised to find his feathers had an extra genetic gift, his wings were naturally very water resistant.

As he got older he made many friends in elementary school blissfully unaware of society’s worth system. The young children held no prejudice against each other, wings all differents sizes and colors yet all still on the same basic level. Nitori happily playing with the other children, trying to get his little wings to lift him off the ground.  His childhood was uneventful and overall very enjoyable.

When he entered middle school he decided to put his water resistant feathers to use and joined a small community swim team for children his age. He made friends and enjoyed himself immensely. Especially when his team entered a swimming tournament, though they didn’t win Nitori had fun swimming and he got to see lots of amazing teams compete.  

As the Nitori and his classmates grew kids began to experiment with their wings. Trying harder to get off the ground, washing their wings with all sorts of odd soaps and washes hoping that it would turn the feathers another more appealing color. But Nitori wasn’t concerned his wings would grow and he was fine with whatever they became.

It wasn’t until his final year of middle school that things began to get rocky. Childrens wings began to grow just as they were. Boys and girls were suddenly much taller and their wings becoming much bigger to fit their changing size. Feathers growing longer and colors shifting and changing. It of course also made lots of hormonal and grumpy pre-teens, who were aching from their bodies growth and development.

But it also changed how they treated one another. Wings that were more attractive, wings that were bigger, kids who could fly faster or soar higher than other suddenly became the gods of the school. And kids like Nitori became the bottom of the food chain.

Now Nitori’s family became concerned, shouldn’t his wings be growing? They tried everything, special foods and diets said to help wing development. They asked again and again if he felt an itch or painful sort of stretch in his muscles that signalled change. But his answer was always the same, no.

As the last year of middle school came to a close his parents decided to get a doctors advice. When they inquired the doctor assured them he was simply a late bloomer, nothing to worry about. His wings were healthy and strong, no ailments or cause for his lack of growth could be found. His parents minds were put to rest.

Summer held promises of sunshine and warmth, free of school worries and the ridicule of classmates Nitori looked forward to it. But it was much less carefree than he had expected, anywhere he went people inquired about his wings. Any relatives that visited over the summer asked the same questions and he gave them an answer identical to the one the doctor had given his parents. But as summer neared its end his mother scheduled another appointment, just a simple check-up before the school year began. After dropping him off inside with the doctor his mother promised she would be back soon, after she ran a few errands. So after a kiss on the forehead, a tight hug, and a wave goodbye she disappeared from sight.

He followed the doctor into his office and went through the normal test’s and of course everything checked out healthy, until he turned to leave the office. He was wrenched around and met with a panicked doctor asking him rapid questions. For a few minutes everything descended into chaos as Nitori became flustered and fearful, and the doctor paced around the room muttering and mumbling a mile a minute. It wasn’t until his mother stepped into the room finished with her chores. She took one look at her frightened son who was shaking like a leaf and the doctor who was flipping through medical books at a speed that was most likely giving him papercuts and put an end the nonsense.After things had been settled, both Nitori and his mother sat as the doctor apologized and explained his concerns.

Nitori was silent during the ride home, his mother threw concerned glances his way every few minutes but didn’t push. When they arrived home, Nitori exited the car silently and entered the house heading up the stairs to his room before any his family could come out and inquire about their visit.

He took the steps of the stairs two at a time, rushing to his room before quietly closing the door behind himself with a small click. He stood like that, forehead pressed against the cool wood as he took shaky gulps of air. Slowly pulling away from the door Nitori made his way to the center of him room. His eyes found the window, which was slightly ajar white curtains dancing with the

soft wind. Gazing out at the blue of the sky, clouds floating lazily along.

He stretched his wings letting the muscles pull and tighten as they flexed. Then he walked forward and threw himself down onto the his bed. Burying his face into his duvet savouring the softness and familiar scent of washing detergent.

A familiar creak was heard as his door was opened. Nitori didn’t react focusing on keeping his breathing slow and even. Soft footsteps thumped across his room till they reached his bedside, the bed dipped under the new weight. A hand began to gently comb through silver locks and Nitori couldn’t stop the small sob that escaped him. The cries grew louder becoming more frantic and desperate. Hot tears burning his eyes but the hand continued to calmly stroke his head as all the grief poured from his eyes.

His wings weren’t going to grow. They never would. For whatever reason his wings were done developing.

Eventually the sobs quieted into weak sniffles, the pain and ache was still there, but maybe some part of him had known. Had already figured out that his wings weren’t ever going to get bigger. After a few minutes of just soft breathing he lifted his head to look at the owner of the hand that was still petting his head. He looked up at his older sister who smiled softly down at him,he gave her a watery smile in return.

She opened her arms and Nitori scrambled up and threw himself into her embrace. He pressed his face into her shoulder letting her own large white wings envelope them in a soft cocoon of warmth. Nitori didn’t know how long he let himself grip her, but he felt his consciousness begin to drift worn out from all the crying.

He woke finding himself laying in bed tucked under his blanket, by the sound of the birds and the dull light that filtered in through the window told him he must have slept through the rest of the day as well as  the night.

He spent the rest of the day at home, not yet ready to go out and deal with people quite yet. But he found that staying home was just as tiring. His family was treating him like he was made of glass and it was grating on Nitori’s nerves. He thought that maybe after a few days they would stop. They didn’t. He thought maybe they would stop after a few weeks. They didn’t. He was losing hope but thought maybe, just maybe, they would stop after a few months. They didn’t.

Nitori searched for a boarding school somewhere he could get away from all the pity filled faces. He applied and was accepted. He began his first year of highschool at Samezuka Academy.


	2. The begining is a very good place to start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Nitori having familiar interactions and Rin discovers a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first real official chapter! I just wanted to clarify that this story is set after season 1 and right before season 2. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

 

“Rin-senpai!” Nitori jogged  towards where the older boy stood leaning against the wall just outside the pool locker rooms. “Thanks for waiting.” Nitori flashed the red head with a  bright grin. Rin’s lips quirked ever so slightly, an almost smile.

“No problem.”  The pair began their walk back to their shared dorm room. Rin’s hands casually buried in his pockets as he listened to Nitori chatter on about swim practice, making small sounds of knowledgement every few minutes  to show he was still listening. Eventually Nitori ran out of things to babble about and they slipped into a comfortable silence.

As they walked Nitori let his eyes wander to the taller teen beside him, taking in his profile. Red hair still slightly damp, a few droplets of water sliding down strands of his scarlet locks. His ruby eyes were fixed ahead of him seemingly unaware of the younger boys gaze, and honestly Nitori was grateful. Rin was clad in faded sweatpants and a black tank top, giving a very nice view of muscled arms.

Nitori’s eyes were drawn to Rin’s wings, it had become a bad habit. But Nitori found he couldn’t stop himself, it was if the older boys wings were magnetic. The smaller teens cheeks flushed lightly as he remembered the first time he’d met Rin Matsouka.

The red headed teen had wandered into the dorm room, eyebrows furrowed and his expression brooding. But even then Nitori had found him undeniably attractive. It was even harder when he’d seen his wings.

He’d gotten his first glance when one of the other boys had angered Rin just two days into the school year. Rin’s wings had flared out in an obvious show of intimidation, and Nitori had been transfixed. Rin’s wings spanned at least 11 feet, his feather were short suggesting he was more likely a fast flyer and probably very agile in the air. While they weren’t enormous Rin’s wings were still big. Large crimson feathers that matched his hair and eyes.

While during that time Rin had been very aggressive and depressed Nitori had still been able to worm some information out a Rin. The smaller boy had quickly discovered that Rin’s wings were extremely water resistant that tidbit had been proved when Nitori had seen Rin swim. After that Nitori had admired Rin with great enthusiasm, for not only his skill but also his ambition. Though during that time Rin had been very against having to deal with people at all, so he hadn’t been pleased with his new little fanboy.

Rin had been cold and withdrawn through most of their companionship,  Nitori couldn’t honestly have called what they’d had back then a “friendship”. But the younger teen had stuck by his side, helping him and cheering him on. And when Rin had finally been reunited with his friends in Iwatobi, Nitori’s loyalty had paid off.

Now they were closer than ever and Nitori savored every moment of his friendship. While Rin was still fairly quiet and gruff, he was also very kind and understanding. Nitori had once even stumbled upon a scene he knew Rin hadn’t meant for him to see: Rin sheltering a cat from the rain with one of his wings. The more the gray haired teen learned about Rin the more he liked him.

Nitori was pulled back to the present when Rin’s wings shifted as the feathers attempted to fall into a more comfortable position. Nitori could feel his own feather try to puff up in response, an almost reflexive action, it was his pathetic attempt to try and make his wings appear bigger than they actually were. Nitori honestly viewed it more as an embarrassing habit, it made him feel silly and ridiculously stupid when he’d first realized he did it. Mostly because he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone, but also because he knew it made him an easy target.

Insecurity was a one-way ticket to endless teasing and ridicule. And as hard as he tried to hide it behind bright smiles and happy chattering, it sometimes found its way to the surface.

Nitori ripped his eyes from his senpai’s wings hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. His feathers slowly settled again just as they made it to the door of their dorm. Rin stepped back and allowed Nitori to dig the key out of his gym bag. As they entered their room Rin headed straight for his bunk, unceremoniously flopping onto the dull gray duvet. Arms folded beneath his head legs half hanging off the side of the bed. Wings sprawled across the bed.

Nitori made his way to his desk carelessly tossing his bag down on his chair. He strolled to the window tossing open the dark blue curtains, which they closed every time they both left the room to help keep it cooler. Taking in the bright blue sky and the few puffy clouds that dotted it, Nitori pulled the latch and slid the window open.  A strong breeze rushed into the room, Nitori let out a hum of satisfaction as it kissed his cheeks.

Stepping back from the window to head back to his desk, he felt the winds ruffle his feathers and he froze. His felt like his feet were nailed to the floor, wings aching to be stretched and feel the wind. It would feel nice, but he was hesitant. The silver haired boy bit his lip and he contemplated the pro’s and con’s. Nitori stood still pondering, glancing back to their bunk he studied Rin. Said teen lay completely unaware of his roommates indecision eyelids covering ruby eyes.

Letting out a quiet sigh the smaller boy shifted from foot to foot as he tried to work up the courage to spread his wings. Eventually the wind dancing through his feathers won him over. Taking a few deep calming breaths he let them slowly unfurl.

It didn’t take long to stretch them out since they weren’t considerably long, but still he had to bite back the moan of contentment that threatened to spill from his throat as the muscles of his wings sang with relief. The sun that filtered through the glass panes warmed his skin and the wind swept between his feathers, ruffling and teasing them. He lost himself in the feeling of the wind playfully swirling around him satisfied with the peace that had settled in him.

The sound of creaking slammed him back to reality, his head wrenched around to stare at his older roommate who was sitting up watching him with obvious interest sparking in his eyes. Dread filled smaller teen to the brim and he wings snapped shut though they already missed the caress of the wind.

Rin arched an eyebrow obviously puzzled by the severe reaction. Nitori couldn’t handle this right now, not with the large knot that was settling in his stomach. So instead of answering Rin or even acknowledging his silent question he hurried over to the bathroom in the most casual way he could manage.

Closing the door quietly behind himself the smaller teen felt his legs wobble as he headed over to the closed toilet. Sitting heavily onto the closed lid he let out the gasp that had been building inside of him.

He was so stupid. So damn stupid. He had been careful and prepared, dodged every attempt and inquiry about his wings before. He’d been able to divert the conversation from himself to something or someone more interesting. And it had always worked, and he had to go and ruin it.

Rin had never seen his wings, at least not spread to their full length. Most people assumed his feathers were just incredibly short and that what he lacked in feather size he made up for in wing length. Most people thought he had normal wings, because he had never told them otherwise and never let anyone find proof of it either. At least not until now.

Nitori cursed his own negligence again. He let himself calm down in the privacy of the bathroom trying to imagine the possible scenarios of when he finally came out of hiding, and how he could respond. When the gray haired teen was finally able to work up enough strength to open the door he was met with an anticlimactic reaction.

Rin was still sitting on his bed but now he was typing away on his phone. Nitori slowly exited the bathroom making his way towards his desk. He walked cautiously hoping maybe Rin just hadn’t realized his presence.

“Do you wanna come with me to hang out with my friends?” Rin said, not even looking up from his phone. Nitori stared at him blinking rapidly in surprise not expecting the sudden change in events. But grateful for an escape from an awkward conversation that he was not ready for he easily latched on.

“Is that really okay?” He asked shyly. Rin had asked him to do so before, and he’d already been introduced to all the Iwatobi boys and Rin’s little sister. But Nitori always felt as if in some way he was intruding.

“Of course or I wouldn’t have asked.” Rin’s answer was gruff and straight to the point but their was no malice so Nitori didn’t take it to heart. Instead he considered his options.

If he went he could avoid the awkward tension and Rin could possibly forget while spending time with his friends. If he stayed he would have more time to figure out how to deal with the problem. If he went he might have to double his efforts to avoid a confrontation about his wings especially if Nagisa caught on. If he went he might be able to have a good time, and he would be with Rin.

It took him a few minutes of quiet thinking before he finally decided.

“Okay Rin-senpai, I’ll come with you.” Rin nodded and stood making his way to his dresser and pulling out a change of clothes. As he dressed Nitori took the time to grab a smaller bag and a jacket. When both of them felt ready they left their room locking the door behind them and heading down the corridor to the stairs.

They walked in a companionable silence. Reaching the front doors of the dorm, Rin held one of the doors open so Nitori could pass through. After giving him a quiet “thank you” and small smile Nitori walked out into the sunny afternoon. Together they headed towards the train station.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys came here to find smut, don't worry there will be smut! Just be patient. I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Of maids and bulters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Nitori meet up with the Iwatobi boys and spend the day at the mall. Nitori gets pulled into Nagisa's childish mischief and Rin gets an eyefull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support and kudos! Here is chapter 2 and we finally get to meet the boys, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Chapter 2 is a bit longer than the other two so be prepared. Happy reading!

They made their down the sidewalk towards the entrance of Iwatobi High School, where they had agreed to meet. The mild tension that had hung heavily between the two teens had mellowed some time during the ride on the train, and they slipped into a familiar and comfortable companionship.

“Rin-chan! Ai-chan!” Both teens froze as the loud cry alerted them that their presence had been noticed. A yellow blur barreling towards them from the air. Rin who was already well versed in his childhood friend’s antics swiftly stepped out of the way. Leaving Nitori who was less knowledgeable in the subject, though he was quickly learning, to get slammed into. He and the yellow fluffy blob went tumbling to the ground, ending with Nitori laying flat against the concrete and Nagisa sitting ontop of him.

It took them both a minute or two to reorient themselves. Nagisa was the first to recover and began to giggle almost immediately before it progressed to full on laughter, his head thrown back blond hair turning gold in the sun and his matching wings became practically blinding.

While Nagisa’s wings were only about 8 feet wide they seemed so much bigger because his feathers were incredibly long,  reaching almost past mid thigh. His wings also had a higher arc allowing his feathers to spread wider, naturally this made Nagisa a better glider also allowing him to stay in the air longer with less physical exertion.

Nagisa also had fairly slender shoulders so when he spread his wings fully they almost seemed to dwarf him, giving him a look of petite innocence. Though anyone who really knew Nagisa that, that was far from the truth.

Nagisa’s cackling had boiled down back into giggles and he had yet to move from his seat on Nitori’s abdomen and breathing was beginning to become difficult. The silver haired teen wiggled and struggled underneath the blond boy but was snuggly trapped.

“Nagisa get off of Ai.” Rin practically growled one hand grabbing the hood of Nagisa’s light blue jacket, practically physically lifting the other boy off. Nagisa’s wings flapped frantically as he was bodily lifted up.

“ Awww but Rin-rin I was just hugging him.” Nagisa whined loudly as he pouted. Rin rolled his eyes and roughly set his feet on solid ground, before turning back to where Nitori lay. Offering a hand, which Nitori took gratefully, he pulled him up with such force that Nitori stumbled forward face first into a firm chest.

He stood frozen for a moment, his cheek squished against Rin’s muscular pectorals.  A yelp ripped itself from his mouth and he stumbled backwards, cheeks flaring red as he tried to apologize but the only thing that left his lips was stuttered garble.

“You okay?” Rin’s voice was softer than when he’d been addressing Nagisa. Nitori had to force his eyes to meet Rin’s cheeks still burning. He could see concern in the taller teen’s eyes but he could have sworn that Rin’s ears were tinted pink.

“Y-yeah.” He cleared his throat trying to rid himself of the slight squeakiness in his voice. “Yeah, I’m alright senpai. Don’t be angry with Nagisa-kun.”  

“Ahhh! Ai-chan is so cute!” Nagisa was instantly upon him, arms like iron as they pulled him into a practically bone crushing hug. The blond nuzzled against his cheek, smooshing his nose into the soft flesh of his face. His wings attempting to envelope them both in a cocoon of golden feathers.

“Nagisa-kun you’re smothering him.” Rei’s voice sounded like a mother scolding her child. But Nagisa almost instantly let go, allowing the silver haired teen to gasp in the air that his lungs so desperately needed.

“Rei-chan you’re so mean, I wasn’t smothering him.” Nagisa said in mock offence, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air. Rei simply rolled his lavender eyes.

  
Personally Nitori liked Rei, he was smart if not a little eccentric but he was kind and friendly. Nitori wouldn’t forget what he did for Rin. He also knew that if he had won the heart of Nagisa he must be a good person. And he was very sure that Nagisa loved the blue haired boy. He had his suspicions but then Nagisa had somehow gotten ahold of his phone number, Nitori suspected the boy had stolen Rin’s phone and copied his number from there, but he often texted Nitori and it had come up at one point. Nagisa had confessed to liking Rei but Nitori suspected it was something more than just a crush.

Rei was honestly an attractive boy, tall, sharp features, and lovely coloring. His wings were just as beautiful, around 10 feet long his feathers reached about his elbows. The arc of his wings were more angular than any of the rest of them. His feathers were the same midnight blue as his hair, but the shorter inner feathers were a dark violet. The colors blended nicely and when his wings shifted if almost seemed like his wings were changing colors.

Nitori’s attention was pulled away from his thoughts when Rin began to shout.

“Come on! Can’t you go any faster!” The redhead was waving his arm towards a pair that were slowly walking towards them. Nitori easily recognized them Makoto and Haruka. Nitori couldn’t help but laugh quietly at Rin’s teasing tone.

It was obvious when Makoto turned and began to tug at Haru’s arm that he was trying to convince the ravenette to hurry. But Haru seemed completely unconcerned and simply gripped Makoto’s arm so he wouldn’t be able to jog ahead of him. After a few more seconds of what seemed to be Makoto trying to reason with Haru it seemed he gave up as his shoulders slumped.

They were all surprised when instead Makoto simply stopped walking causing Haru to do the same. Then leaned down and scooped the dark haired boy up. Careful of Haru’s ebony wings, he settled the teen in his strong arms, all the while Haru simply let Makoto do what he wanted only shifting to make himself more comfortably into the taller boys arms.

Makoto then jogged towards the group his enormous oaky colored wings shifting and reflexively trying to spread as if he was going to take off. Nitori wouldn’t doubt that Makoto could get off the ground even while carrying Haru. The larger teens wings easily reached a span of 14 feet and his brown feathers stopped just under his knees. Nitori had only seen Makoto’s wings in action a handful of times. But each one had left the silver haired swimmer close to awestruck. Makoto’s wings were huge and powerful though they fit his body perfectly.

Haruka’s wings were very similar to Rin’s though slightly smaller and slimmer, his feathers were fairly short though still angular. They were dark as the depths of the ocean and his wings were practically immune to water. Water resistant feathers weren’t rare but it also wasn’t common, but Haru’s wings were absolutely unique in their immunity of water.

When Makoto finally reached his destination he attempted to set Haru down gently though he almost had to pry the ravenette off because Haru seemed to like the idea of not having to walk anywhere.

When they were finally all gathered they set off towards a bus station that would take them to a nearby mall. After paying their bus fares they found seats though only Nagisa, Haru, Nitori, and Rei could sit but both Rin and Makoto were adamant about being the ones to stand.

They reached their destination and left the bus and entered the mall, though Makoto quickly directed them away from main entry way. Nitori vaguely recalled that there was a large fountain in the center of the main entry.

They entered and after a large debate, that consisted of mostly Nagisa, Haru, and Rin on where they should go first, they decided to simply wander and look at whatever caught their interest.

The first store of interest was of course spotted by Nagisa, the store seemed to be a cosplay store of some sort. They headed in and Nagisa shot off like a arrow with Nitori in tow, the blonde's hand a vice around the silver haired teens slender wrist.

They ended up near the changing rooms Nagisa’s arms already full of outfits that he’d snatched of the racks as they’d gone. Nitori could feel the nerves begin to flair in his stomach, because most of  those outfits looked very similar to embarrassing outfits. Embarrassing _girl_ outfits.

“Here Ai-chan try this one on!” Nagisa thrusted a maid dress into Nitori’s arms, who instantly tried to give it back.

“No! Nagisa-kun I am not wearing this!” His cheeks were flushed and he attempted not to stutter. Nagisa instantly began to pout, bottom lip pushed out.

“Aww but Ai-chan it’ll be fun, we’ll do it together! Please!” He clasped his hands together in front of himself in an example of begging, eyes wide and sparkling. Nitori could feel himself weakening. He bit his lip in consideration.

“Okay, but just this one alright?” Nitori attempted to make his expression stern and voice firm, though he couldn’t even take himself seriously when he was holding a maid outfit that he’d just agreed to wear. Nagisa cheered.

“Yes! Thank you Ai-chan, and I promise just this one.” He smiled pushing Nitori towards one of the changing stalls. “I’ll put on an outfit too ‘kay?” Nitori sighed in defeat and entered one of the stalls locking it behind himself.

He gazed nervously down at the dress clenched in his fists. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves he pulled his shirt off over his head. Quickly stripping himself of his pants, he folded his clothes to buy himself a little more time.The chill of the air on his bare skin made him shiver, letting out another deep sigh he accepted his fate and pulled the dress from the hanger.  

He quickly pulled it on, pulling the puffy sleeves over his shoulders, he had almost no trouble folding his wings through though that filled his with a messy mix of humiliation and relief. He ran his hands down the cloth straightening the skirt and attached apron. Reaching back Nitori grasped the two white ribbons that tightened the apron and tied a tight, simple bow. He realized that the hanger had a little maid headband too. Hesitantly he took it and placed it on his head.

Nitori took a deep breath and turned around to face the mirror. He cringed at the sight that reflected back at him. He looked rather ridiculous, the dark fabric clung to his form though not in the same way it would a girl. It made the flatness of his chest more pronounced, he felt his cheeks flush again. His wings fluttered restlessly behind him. A knocking on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Ai-chan, come out and show me!” Nagisa’s cheerful voice was muffled by the wood, taking one last deep breath Nitori resigned himself to intense embarrassment. Unlocking the door Nitori made himself step out of the dressing room before he lost his nerve.

Nagisa was also dressed in a cosplay just as he’d promised. Except it wasn’t an embarrassing one. Instead he was dressed as a butler, the clothes fitting nicely to show off Nagisa’s slender frame, and the black and white made his light coloring even more vibrant. Nitori felt a flair a jealousy burn in his chest.

Nagisa’s grin doubled ten-fold, eyes lighting up with mischief and Nitori sincerely hoped  he wasn’t involved, though his hopes weren’t high.

“Ahh, Ai-chan looks very cute,” He said happily mentally giving himself a pat on the back. “I knew you would.” He stated with a very self-satisfied tone. Nitori could feel his ears getting warm as he reddened with shame.

“Nagisa-kun can I take this off now?” Nitori knew he was whining but really he felt it was completely justified. Nagisa on the other hand didn’t seem to agree, he shook his head furiously.

“No, we need t--”

“Hey Nagisa, what did you need me...for…” Rin’s voice trailed off as his jaw practically dropped as he took in the scene before him, or more correctly as he took in the sight of Nitori in a dress. Fabric clinging to his slim body, pale thighs practically on display. Even a cute lacy maid headband adorned his head. Rin’s wings flared slightly almost knocking over a wrack of costumes.

Both Nitori’s and Rin’s face practically burst into color. Cheeks turning a dark shade of red that almost matched Rin’s hair, Nitori looked anywhere but at his roommate whereas Rin couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away. They both stood there caught in an awkward sort of tension. Rin tried to wet his dry mouth and say something but he found himself unable.

Both of them so caught up in their self-consciousness they didn’t realize the tricky little blond that had sneakily made his way behind Nitori. It wasn’t until it was too late did Rin realize his plan.

“Waahh!” Nagisa cried out playfully as he flipped Nitori’s skirt up, giving Rin a full view of Nitori’s black and blue striped boxer shorts and lean legs. Nitori’s mouth flew open and he couldn’t stop a squeal from escaping him. He instantly pushed the skirt back down tearing it from Nagisa’s grip before he hightailed it back into the dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

Rin stared after him, cheeks still flaming and the images burned into his brain. He stood dazed for a few seconds before he caught a flash of golden wings in the corner of his eyes. Suddenly rage and humiliation boiled up inside him and he whirled around piercing Nagisa with sharp eyes.

“Nagisa…” He growled, wings spreading ever so slightly making him appear bigger as he stalked forward. His hands coming up with an obvious intent to strangle the younger boy. But Nagisa only laughed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“You should be grateful Rin-rin.” He sang as he danced away from Rin’s hands. The red haired boy only growled louder in response. They only stopped when they heard the door of the dressing room click open, Nitori stepped out back in his normal clothing though his cheeks were still rather red.

Rin let Nagisa get away in favour of slowly walking Nitori back to the front of the store where the rest of the boys were waiting. Nagisa was already there, also in his regular attire. If any of the other boys noticed their red faces they didn’t mention it and the group made their way out of the store.

Next they headed into a sports shop where of course Haru made a beeline for the swimwear. Makoto sighed but watched Haru go with a fond look in his eyes, following his best friend at a slower pace.

Nagisa had latched onto Rei and was trying to force him into a pair of ridiculously oversized heart shaped glasses. Rei was of course trying his best to break out of Nagisa’s grip but failing. The blond suddenly got the brilliantly stupid idea to launch himself at the blue haired boy. His wings spreading to help him gain more air, Rei scrambled backwards his own wings snapping open in panic as well as attempting to keep his balance. Neither of those things ended well.

  
Rei’s wings knocked over a large stand a post cards, and when Nagisa made impact it sent both boys tumbling backwards into a large shelf of candy. The landed with a painful sounding thud and loud crash. Luckily nothing was damaged, unluckily they were asked to leave the store. Rin rubbed his eyes harshly with his palms as he groaned. He turned to Nitori with a pleading look.

  
“Can you go get Makoto and Haru while I watch these idiots?” He jerked a thumb to the pair who were currently apologizing to the store manager. Nitori gave him a small smile, knowing how frustrated Rin must be.

“Yeah I can do that.” Nitori said as he nodded. Rin gave him a grateful grin.

“Thanks.” Nitori just nodded again and headed back into the store he after all hadn’t been forced to leave. He searched the swimwear but couldn't seem to spot Makoto or Haruka. It wasn’t until he turned a corner near the very far back of the store that lead to the restrooms, it was small and hidden almost like a flaw in the architecture,  that he found Haru and Makoto.

He was about to call out but froze. Haru’s expression was the epitome of grumpy he was currently pinned between the wall and the mass of muscles that was Makoto. Nitori slowly backed up so that he was just hidden by the corner enough to keep them from noticing but still allowing him to see.

“Please Haru, if you behave I promise I’ll take you swimming tomorrow.” Makoto’s voice was thick with affection but Haruka seemed to be unconvinced. Makoto just laughed deep in his throat. Before leaning forward and seemingly whispering into the dark haired teens ear.

Haru stilled as Makoto spoke lowly in a voice only loud enough for him to hear. After a few seconds Makoto pulled back to look into Haruka’s eyes and smiled, before he leaned in to capture the other boys lips. The kiss was gentle but firm, lips working against each other in a way that seemed to be familiar.

That was all Nitori could glimpse before Makoto’s large wings unfurled and veiled the two of them in a feathery cocoon of privacy. Nitori decided it would be best he do the same. Leaning back against the wall he counted to a hundred in his head before loudly clearing his throat.

“Makoto-san, Haruka-san are you over hear?” He called loudly.

“We’re here Nitori-chan.” Makoto’s voice replied and a moment later they turned the corner looking the same as they had when they’d split up. Nitori gave them a polite smile trying not to give away what he’d seen.

He led the two back to Rin and the others, when they met up Rei recounted the events of their exile from the store. Makoto worriedly asked if they were both alright, then scolded them for being so immature.

Nitori hid his giggled behind his hand, Makoto acted so much like a concerned parent it was rather cute. He caught Rin watching him though the older boy quickly averted his eyes, his ears lightly dusted pink. Nitori couldn’t help the small smile that found its way onto his lips, his own cheeks flushing. He savoured the warmth bubbling in his tummy.

After that they decide to simply call it a day, they had spent a good couple hours meandering around the mall. They also didn't want to risk getting kicked out of any more shops.

They rode the bus back to where they had begun and after goodbyes and some very clingy hugs the boys parted ways.

Nitori and Rin walked quietly, letting the last few rays of sunlight wash over them. After a few more minutes of silence Rin broke the hush.

“Nitori….Thank you.” Nitori  blinked in surprise turning to look at the taller teen.

“What for senpai?” His head tilted ever so slightly in curiosity, large sky tinted eyes gazing up at Rin.

“For coming with me.” He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and after Nitori was stunned silent for a moment. After a few seconds he couldn’t help but giggle, his cheeks flushing in happy embarrassment. He used his shoulder to playfully nudge the older boy.

“Your welcome, besides I had a good time.”  He said sincerely flashing another smile at the red haired teen before returning his gaze forward. Unaware of the ruby eyes that studied him.

**  
**“I’m glad.” Rin said quietly. They walked in happy silence arms brushing, hands knocking together gently and their fingers catching ever so slightly. They enjoyed the last rays of sunlight as they headed back towards the train station, both boys content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment so I can know what you thought, thanks for reading!!


	4. Tears and tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori and Rin become closer after one of Nitori's secrets gets outted to the swim team and Rin offers him comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels shorter for some reason. I had a harder time writing this chapter so I hope it isn't too disappointing.

Nitori’s slapped his palm against the wet tile of the pool wall, throwing his head back and taking deep gulps of air as he tugged his swim cap and goggles off. He tread water as he regaining his breath and let his heart rate slow. He pulled himself from the water his wings making small abortive little flaps as they attempted to help him. He forced them closed as he sat on the edge of the pool shaking out his wet hair as his legs kicked lazily, still submerged in the water.

Today’s practice had gone well, incredibly well. Though that could have just been his good mood talking. Nitori had been unable to shake the warmth that had settled inside him, the lingering happiness he’d felt during the time he’d spent with Rin and his friends had not faded in the slightest.

He had improved his speed by a few seconds and been able to out pace one of the fastest second-years. Nitori savored the burn in his muscles and the stinging of his lungs, a small grin felt cemented to his lips. The gray haired teen hoped it didn’t make him look crazy, because a couple of his teammates had sent glances his way that said he they may or may not have suspected he’d lost his mind.

“Hey, Nitori what’s got you in such a good mood?” Nitori snapped out of his thoughts to look up at the source of the teasing voice. Mikoshiba stood over him a large cheshire grin splitting his face. His hands on his hips and his enormous fiery dark orange wings fluttered, shaking droplets from his feathers.

“So you had a good time with Rin then I take it?” Nitori’s cheeks flushed happily and he smiled up at his swim captain.

“Yeah.” The words were soft. Mikoshiba laughed loudly head thrown back, he turned a fond gaze down to the smaller swimmer affection in his eyes. He dropped a large tan hand down onto Nitori’s head ruffling soft silver locks.

“I’m glad.” Nitori laughed trying to push away the 3rd years strong hand. “You did a good job today, and lookie here speak of the devil.” Mikoshiba thrust his thumb to point at Rin who was making his way towards them. As the redhead got closer it became clear that Rin was glaring sharply at the older boy, and Mikoshiba took that as his cue to leave, with one more tousle of Nitori’s hair he left with a happy goodbye.

Rin kept his eyes on the taller teen until he was sure he was out of earshot. Nitori bit back his laughter. Ever since Rin’s sister, Gou had agreed to go out with Mikoshiba Rin had been watching him like a hawk. Nitori thought it was cute how possessive he got, though he was fairly sure Gou did not share the same sentiment.

While Rin was distracted with their captain Nitori took a moment to look him over. The redhead was already dried and dressed though his hair was still damp. Rin turned his attention to Nitori and his eyes softened, a relaxed smile replacing the scowl he had worn moments ago. Nitori tried to ignore the warmth that welled up inside his chest.

“You did really well today Ai.” He offered the smaller teen a hand, which Nitori took gratefully. Rin easily pulled him to his feet. Nitori felt his cheeks pinkin in delight, the compliment making his heart skip.

“Thank you, senpai.” He grinned brightly up at the redhead, who easily returned the smile.

“Do you wanna go get lunch?” Nitori nodded happily aware of his stomachs growls.

“Why don’t we walk back to the dorm together to get changed then go to eat?” Nitori offered and Rin contemplated for a few moments. Before also nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, go get your stuff from the locker room and we’ll go.” Rin disappeared through the archway that led to the lockers to grab his own bag and to wait just outside the pool. Nitori trotted off to do as Rin had suggested. His head buzzing with excitement and seriously wondering if anything could dent his good mood.

He found his answer just a few moments later. His foot slid on an especially slippery spot of wet tile floor, arms pinwheeling as he tried to regain his balance but he found that his footing was only becoming more unstable. As he readied himself for a hard fall against concrete and tile his wings snapped open in a last attempt of rescuing his arms from a bruising.

He found himself still standing both feet now firmly planted on the ground no longer in danger of getting a face full of hard floor. He was relieved and the muscles that had tensed began to relax but he then released the pool had gone quiet. The comfortable chatter had silenced. Nitori looked up to see all the boys who had lingered after practice staring at him with wide eyes.

It hit him a few seconds later. His wings were open. They were looking at his wings. His tiny, pathetic, abnormal, little wings. The wings he’d kept hidden from them since the day he’d begun Samezuka Academy.

Nitori felt sick. He didn’t know if he was going to pass out, throw up or both. Then the whispering started. It was quiet just one or two boys saying something in hushed tones. It may not have even been about him. But Nitori felt the panic set in like a match to gasoline. It consumed him in moments.

He snapped his wings shut and dashed into the locker rooms, he heard shouting behind him but he paid no attention. Rushing in he startled the boys who were still there, before they had a chance to begin questioning him he wrenched open his locker. Not even taking the time to dry himself he pulled his clothes on, they clung and stuck to his skin. He snatched up his bag and took off running, out of the locker rooms and down the hall. Someone was yelling his name but he ignored it completely.

He made it back to his dorm but struggled to get the key into the lock, his vision blurred and the world becoming distorted through his tears. Eventually it clicked open, throwing the door open he made it into his room, panting for air and hot tears rushing down his cheeks. Clothes itchy and chafing against his flesh his silver hair still dripping wet, the chlorine from pool water stinging his eyes.

Nitori stood in the middle of the room gasping out sob trying to calm his racing heart. The sick knots only wound tighter in his stomach and the room felt like it was spinning. He clutched at his head trying to still the screaming voices in his head. But they only grew louder as his panic increased and it was almost as if his lungs had stopped working.

Suddenly strong arms were around him, pulling him against an equally hard body. His face was pressed against a firm chest, he could hear the rhythmic thump of a heartbeat though the pace was slightly elevated from running.

Nitori hadn’t realized before because of his blood rushing in his ears but a familiar voice was whispering in his ear.The deep and soothing the voice continued to hush the silver haired teens sobs. Nitori arms circled around to the taller swimmers back to clutch at the fabric of Rin’s jacket and press his face closer, inhaling the comforting scent of his roommate.

One of Rin’s hands stayed firmly pressed on the small of his back keeping the smaller teen pressed close while the other began to stroke his hair. Soothing words poured from his mouth almost naturally, trying to calm the younger boy the best he could.

Nitori’s slender frame shook his pale wings shuddering and twitching, Rin fought the urge to smooth his fingers through the downy feathers. He pressed his nose into wet silver locks still murmuring comforting words. Under the smell of chlorine and salt from his sweat and tears he could still find the underlying scent that belonged to Nitori.

Something that was a little too sweet and maybe a little too much like clothing detergent but it was comforting in the familiarity and in the knowledge that it was something only  Nitori’s smelled like.

They stood like that for a long time, the sunlight filtering through the window, dappled across the floor and painting them in both shadows and sunbeams. The sky was clear and bright, the world still turning and moving while the two boys stayed locked in their own little universe. The sound of bustling and happy jabber could be heard outside their room as students made their way through the halls.

Rin wasn’t sure how long it was before the sobs became soft sniffles and whimpers and Nitori’s shaking was now only small shivers. His wings had settled though he was still clutching Rin’s jacket. He had moved his face sometime during his wailing, turning his face so that he wouldn’t suffocate. Now he lay with his face pressed against Rin’s chest breathing calmly other than little hiccups now and then.

Slowly Rin pulled his hand from the smaller boys back and disentangling his fingers from his soft hair. He moved with gentle ease trying not to startle the younger teen. His hands gently took hold of Nitori’s face slowly turning it upwards so Rin could get a better look at him.

The redhead felt his heart clench at the sight. Nitori’s eyes were red and glassy,the tear tracks obvious on his pale cheeks. His nose bright red and runny, his bottom lip was slightly swollen from being bitten so roughly. His face was still full of sadness and agony. Nitori let out a weak whimper, bottom lip trembling slightly.

The red haired swimmer made another hushing noise and used one of his thumbs to rub away the wetness that clung to the silver haired boys cheek. Using the other hand to brush Nitori’s bangs back from his face, Rin pressed a firm kiss against his kohais forehead.

After a few more moments filled with quiet breathing Nitori finally pried his fingers from the older boys jacket. As he lifted his head he noticed the large wet stain he’d left behind, the smaller boy instantly filled with regret and shame of being caught in such a childish state. As he opened his mouth to stutter out an apology his eyes met Rin’s and the older teen just shook his head.

“Are you alright now?” Rin’s voice was soft but there was no trace of pity in his tone, and for that Nitori was endlessly grateful. He attempted to speak but his voice came out squeaky, after clearing his throat he tried again.

“Y-yes, thank you senpai…” Nitori croaked feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment. He waited for the prying questions, for the looks of worry as if he’d shatter into a million pieces at any given moment.He dreaded to think that Rin would begin to treat him like some kind of glass doll and that what they had would be ruined.

But instead all Rin did was nod and continue to stroke his hair dropping another quick kiss to the top of his silver hair. Nitori’s cheeks burned but he didn’t protest, he enjoyed the comforting gesture, it was one he was familiar with both his sister and father had often done it.

Slowly they pulled apart, limbs clumsy and slow from being in one position for so long. Nitori scrubbed at his eyes while Rin headed towards the wardrobe, he pulled out a dark grey hoodie pulling off the now tear and snot stained jacket. Pulling on the other coat he threw the damp one into the hamper to be washed later.

“So…You still wanna go to lunch or…?” Rin was facing his roommate but his eyes were firmly placed on the floor, one hand scratching the back of his head.

Nitori was grateful for the choice, to be allowed to decided what he could handle for himself. And right now he wanted to pretend this whole thing hadn’t happened, he wanted to get out of their room and do something that felt normal.

“Yeah, lets go get something to eat.” Nitori tried to meet Rin’s gaze but found his eyes staring at his left ear instead.

“Alright then, why don’t you go wash your face and we’ll leave.” Nitori nodded and scurried over to the bathroom closing the door softly. Turning he reviewed his reflection, his eyes were puffy and slightly swollen his nose was still runny and gross, and his gray hair was a mess. Nitori quickly scrubbed his face with cold water, hoping it would soothe the stinging of his eyes, after drying his face he ran a comb through his tangled locks. Straightening his wrinkled shirt the best he could Nitori then slipped out of the bathroom.

Rin was leaning against his desk, as the bathroom door opened he straightened. Nitori looked less flustered and more in control, though his cheeks were still dusted light pink but Rin could bet that was mostly from embarrassment. After the smaller boy grabbed his jacket the pair left their dorm to make their way to the canteen.

The walk to the lunchroom was fairly silent neither teens ready to breach the subject both more comfortable with just ignore it. They entered and bought their lunch finding an empty table they sat down and ate their food. Afterwards they wandered back to the dorm, meandering through the almost empty halls.

The eventually found themselves on the roof. Settling down they let the cool breeze wash over them. Rin pulled out his phone and soon became absorbed in whatever he was doing.

Nitori let him mind drift along with the clouds staring up at the endless blue of the sky he let all of the dark emotions swirling around his head fade away. After a few minutes of quiet peace a blur of color flashed across his vision. Blinking in surprise the small teen focused on the motion.

Two boys were in the air smacking a ball around between them, in a miniature version of a popular game called Skyball. Which was played with a large team of six people each and one goalie, the only rule was the ball couldn’t touch any part of your body except your wings. The ball itself was similar to a beach ball very light, making it so that you couldn’t just hit it with full force or it would go soaring making the ball difficult to control without the help of hands.

Nitori watched as the two boys swooped and soared far above his head, their wings holding them aloft and Nitori felt a small pinch of sadness in his chest, but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. Instead he let happier memories flood his mind.

It had always been tradition to watch the Skyball nationals with his father and older sister, since his mother found the sport boring and a waste of time. But Nitori had enjoyed watching his normally stoic father get excited. His father was an extremely large man with dark auburn hair hair and jade colored eyes, but he was endlessly kind and patient. Most people just assumed he was a very cold hearted man because he seemed rather apathetic. But Nitori knew his father just didn’t know how to express his emotions openly, but even as a small child had adored his father. His father would pick him up and allow him to sit atop his broad shoulders and would read him bedtime stories and play any game Nitori’s little mind could imagine.

Nitori’s mother was almost his fathers complete opposite in personality and appearance. She was a petite delicate looking woman, silver hair always styled in an attractive pixie cut and clothes always form fitting and perfect. Her personality was fiery and passionate, if she loved something she loved it completely and unconditionally, if she disliked something then she did so with every fiber of her being. But she was a good mother caring for both him and his sister diligently though she hadn’t waited to long to get back into the workforce and instead his father had stayed home to raise both of their children. But Nitori had been happy, they had their grandmother and lots of cousins to play with them as well.

Besides his sister though she was 6 years his senior had been his savior from his birth, always teaching him and protecting him. Nitori had always been surprised when she brought home friends who would tease him and tell him he must have it tough having such a rough and tumble sister, but Nitori had never seen that side of his big sister. But he was content.

Ever since he’d been a baby he remembered watching the Skyball nationals with his family. The house was filled with screaming and cheering, all of them jumping and shouting at the TV. It was a memory that filled him with warmth.

He snapped out of his reverie when he felt eyes watching him, turning he caught Rin’s gaze no longer on his phone screen but instead watching him with something in his ruby eyes akin to affection. Nitori felt his cheeks heat, realizing he must have been smiling unconsciously. He quickly turned his eyes away from his roommate.

When the air began to cool and the sun had made its way across the sky and began to set they decided to head back. Entering their dorm Nitori headed towards the window, having accidentally left it open. After closing it with a click he heard a loud _THUD!_  Twirling around he stared at Rin who was now laying on the floor foot tangled around the strap of Nitori’s bag. The older teens hair was a tangled mess hanging in his face and he had his sharp teeth bared at the bag as he growled as if trying to scare it into releasing its grip from his foot.

“God dammit Ai! How many times do I have to tell you to clean up your stuff?” Rin huffed as he continued to struggle and suddenly the image of a cat attempting to pull a piece of tape from its tail entered Nitori’s mind.

The laughter that erupted from him caught both boys by surprise but once the laugh had escaped Nitori lost all control. His entire body shook and he had to bend over to stop himself from toppling over. His sides hurt and his lungs burned but he couldn’t seem to stop.

“You think thats funny huh?” Nitori had been too busy trying not to suffocate to notice that Rin had gotten free and the gray haired teens head snapped up fast enough to catch sight of Rin  before the older boy pounced. They both went tumbling to the floor even when his head smacked painfully against the floor Nitori’s laughter didn’t cease.

Rin was now looming over him his hands on either side of his head his eyes full of mischief. Large red wings opening just enough to make a cage of feathers around the younger boy. As Nitori found his giggles subsiding he attempted to speak.

“I-I’m sorry Rin, I j-just couldn't help i-it.” Nitori wheezed his stomach aching from strain of laughing so hard. But looking up at Rin, Nitori felt a chill run down his spine. Rin had a smirk firmly embedded on his face and lifted on scarlet eyebrow in a teasing manner.  It wasn’t until Nitori saw the older teens hands slowly moving towards his sides did he realize what his intentions were.

“NO, NO SENPAI PLEASE!!” Nitori squealed with laughter as Rin’s fingers attacked his sides with ticklish caresses. Nitori attempted to twist out of Rin’s hold his small wings flapping desperately against the wood floor. But the redhead was relentless tickling the younger swimmer until his laughter became silent and his face was bright red. Finally he stopped and just watched.

Rin felt entranced rays of the setting sun painting their room in warm colors. Nitori lay trying to regain his breath his cerulean eyes wet with tears from his laughter. Cheeks pink, lips plush and red a smile still stretching across his mouth. His hair a messy silver halo around his head. Slender form trapped beneath Rin his delicate wings gently shifting against the floor and his chest heaving for breath.

**  
**“You’re so mean senpai.” Nitori said breathlessly. Rin didn’t protest because he wouldn’t mind being called mean if it meant he got to see Nitori like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left Nitori's sister kinda shrouded in mystery because she may or may not be introduced into the story later. I haven't really decided yet. But also you guys better buckle your set belts because the next chapter is when it gets......DRAMATIC!!!  
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are very appreciated!


	5. Too broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori and Rin go to visit the Iwatobi boys again, but the visit doesn't end as well as the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter took forever. I don't really have an excuse. So.......yeah. Anyways sorry!   
> Just I quick note I know that school that allow access to the roofs have gates around the edges to prevent accidental and not so accidental falls. But since everyone in this universe has wings they don't need those.

A week passed uneventfully, leaving the roommates to fall into a comfortable rhythm. School and outside life was peaceful and calm, they followed a simple pattern. Wake up for classes, swim, study and complete assignments, more swimming, go to bed, repeat. Nitori found himself lulled into a sense of tranquility so restful and still that it was almost boring. He had no idea how much he would regret taking the peace for granted.

Nitori sat at his desk surrounded by his towers of junk, happily scribbling messy notes into one of his many journals his silver wings twitching and shifting gently into more comfortable positions. Rin was sprawled across his bunk, his ruby colored hair unbrushed and wild, he lay on his back his crimson wings lazily sprawled across the sheets, he held his phone above his face as he texted.

The the room was filled with the quiet sounds of pencil on paper, the clicking of Rin’s fingers over his phone keyboard, and the ticking of the clock on the wall.

“Hey Ai?” Rin spoke up. Nitori paused his writing and straightened from his hunched position over his desk and turned to look at the redhead.

“Yes senpai?” Nitori’s head tilted ever so slightly to the left in curiosity his silver hair falling slightly into his face.. Rin had to bite back laughter at the cute image his kohai portrayed.

“Makoto and the rest of the gang want to get together and hang out, do you wanna come?”  Nitori was stunned for a moment before warmth flooded him, he smiled delightedly at Rin cheeks pinking with excitement. Rin’s breath caught in his throat.

“I would love to Rin-senpai!” His smile dimmed and his brows furrowed in worry. “Are you sure your friends won’t mind me intruding?” He asked his voice timid his bottom lip clamped between his teeth. Rin only laughed.

“Are you kidding Ai? They won’t care besides, they like you.” Rin watched as Nitori released his now slightly swollen, red lip his tongue swiping across his lips wetting them and making them shine with saliva, Rin had to drag his eyes away returning them to safer territory. But the image was already burned into his mind. Nitori’s face slightly upturned plush lips pink and moist, aquamarine eyes shining innocently, his cheeks flushed a delicate pink. Rin was forced to swallow the sudden excess of saliva in his mouth.

“Really?” The quiet question shook Rin from his lewd thoughts, ruby eyes finding his roommates. Nitori’s eyes held a mixture of hope, disbelief and hesitence. Rin couldn’t help the small smile that found its way to his lips. Rin wasn’t blind to his kohei's lack of self confidence and while Rin hated the anxiety and fear it caused his friend sometimes he found that he enjoyed reassuring Nitori that he was wanted and needed.

“Really.” Rin’s tone was gentle as was his smile pushing away the urge to wrap his young roommate in his wings and never let him go. Nitori offered his own sweet smile in return.

“Okay senpai, if you think they won’t mind.” Rin nodded silently in confirmation. Nitori furrowed his brows in concentration for a moment before slowly opening his mouth. “Well, we don’t have practice this Sunday would that work?”

“I don’t know, let me check with Makoto.” Rin quickly sent off a text and the two boys spent a few minutes in comfortable silence while they waited for a reply,  a quiet ping signalled a received text which Rin quickly read over. A grin spread over his face.

“Looks like that works just fine for them, so Sunday it is.” He flashed a grin at the younger teen who returned it with a small but bright smile of his own. Rin settled back down onto his bunk while Nitori went back to his journal both boys feeling warmth and excitement bubbling inside of them.

The next few days passed at an almost sluggish pace for Nitori. School passed normally while swimming was a bit more enjoyable. But either way Nitori found himself twitchy and restless wanting the days to pass quicker. He was looking forward to spending time with Rin and the boys from Iwatobi.

Nitori sat in his classroom lost in his thoughts, though none of that mattered anyways because the lessons were over and the students had been left to wait out the last few minutes of the school day. Most of them chatted quietly, others worked on assignments, and some, like Nitori, just sat and daydreamed.

Remembering Rin inviting him so casually still filled the silver haired youth with giddiness. Knowing Rin trusted and liked him enough to consider inviting him along with his Iwatobi friends. Sure they had all hung out before, at joint swim practices and at the mall and such. But those times were either because of swimming or the few times outside of school they had spent together had been Nagisa’s idea’s who had, oddly enough, taken quite the liking to Nitori. Nitori had the suspicion that Nagisa simply liked that he could push and pull Nitori however he wished, Nitori didn’t have much control because half the time he had no clue what the other first year was even talking about.

But now Rin had taken the initiative, Rin had invited him along, Rin wanted him to come. Nitori could feel his cheeks heating but he couldn’t find it in himself to care because his happiness outweighed the embarrassment.

“Hey baby birdy what’s wrong with your face?” The butterflies that had been dancing in his chest suddenly turned to ash falling into his belly and hardening into stone. He looked up from his desk to stare at two larger boys who were smirking cruelly down at him.

“Yeah, you’re wearing this stupid sappy smile.” The two boys laughed sharply at Nitori’s expense.

Aki and Naota were two basketball players who had taken to teasing and ridiculing Nitori ever since they had learned of his position of the swim team. Aki was the larger of the two with a shock of dark hair that spiked in every direction, he had sharp brown eyes and more often than not he had a large smirk glued to his face his wings were the same dark oaky color as his hair. Naoto had bleached hair that was buzzed down close to his skull allowing full view of the row of piercings along each ear, he didn’t smile as much but he still enjoyed poking and prodding Nitori for a reaction. He had green eyes that were often hidden behind a pair of black framed glasses. His own wings were a light hazelnut color hinting that, that was his real hair color. Both boys were known to have exceptional flying results in P.E.

Since the beginning of the year the two teenagers had found every reason and opportunity to bother Nitori. Though they never touched him, they had herded him into corners or found places where the two of them could trap him against a wall by using their height advantage. The combination of his small wings and his hesitence to ever fully reveal them is what had caught the boys interest in the first place. And when they had discovered that Nitori was excused from almost every physical activity that had to do with flying, it only fed the fire. Thus the demeaning nickname.

“Are you listening baby bird?” Nitori was shaken from his thoughts returning his eyes to the two boys who loomed over him. Aki smirked while Naoto just glared with a stony expression. Nitori tended to just not say anything in these situations, it wasn’t like spitting something snarky would help his chances of getting beaten up and he honestly just wanted to avoid any kind of physical confrontation.

“Aren’t you gonna answer baby bir--” Aki’s question was cut off by the sound of the final bell and Nitori quickly packed his things. Standing he neatly weaved between the two taller boys hoping to get away. But he hadn’t noticed the foot stuck right in his path until the last second and by then it was too late.

Nitori stumbled one arm flapping around spastically while the other kept his school bag close to his chest. His wings attempted to flutter open to save him, but he forced them shut. Eventually he found his footing again and straightened up and without looking back fled the room the sound of his bullies snickers chasing him out.

When the silver haired youth finally reached his dorm room Rin hadn’t arrived yet and Nitori silently thanked the heavens for the moment to regain his composure. He dropped his bag on his desk before slipping off his uniform jacket, carefully guiding his wings out of the coat. After tossing the jacket onto the back of his desk chair Nitori took a moment to let his wings fully spread, the muscles sang with relief as they were stretched. And for a moment Nitori couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips as the pleasure of his strained muscles spilled through him.

 

After a few minutes of stretching he refolded his wings loosely, the silver feathers gently shifting back into their natural positions. A quick peek at the clock revealed that he had a few minutes before Rin would come back so Nitori took that time to gather a small bag of things for their trip to Iwatobi. Rin hadn’t mentioned them doing anything in particular but Nitori wanted to be prepared, so he grabbed some snacks, a light jacket, his cell phone and wallet, and a water bottle. After checking over the makeshift daypack once more Nitori nodded in satisfaction. He grab his swim bag and dumped the contents onto his desk before shoving the small pile of items carelessly into it, just as he was zipping it closed Rin shuffled in looking bored.

“Ah! Matsukou-senpai how were your classes?” Nitori turned to fully face the red head. All the older teen offered was a shrug in response but Nitori didn’t mind, he was already used to short or brusque answers.

“Mine we’re pretty bland, though in science one of the students drank something and--” Nitori’s happy chatter filled the room, both boys content to slip back into old comforting habits.

****  
  


Rin and Nitori walked in comfortable silence as they made their way towards the entrance of the Iwatobi high school. The late sunday afternoon was warm but a strong breeze kept the heat at bay. The closer they got to the school the more they could see a small group making their way from the opposite directions. They were easily recognizable even without the small figure that was undoubtedly Nagisa waving his arms around and his wings flapping almost wildly.

They grew even closer and then all at once Nagisa’s arms dropped and instead he shot off like a bullet, after a few moments of confusion Rei was right behind him running in perfect form per usual. The largest figure that was Makoto began to jog but quickly stopped when he realized Haru was still walking at his normal pace. He circled back and grabbed his friends wrist and tugged him along at a slightly faster speed than before.

Rei would have reached them first, but Nitori had a strong suspicion that he let Nagisa get there first. He wasn’t left more time to ponder as slender yet surprisingly strong arms wrapped him in a vice like hug.

“Ai-chan!”

Nagisa was practically vibrating with energy and his bouncing was making Nitori’s entire body jiggle along with him. Rin simply rolled his eyes and shook his head in fond exasperation. Rei was seconds behind Nagisa but was much less clingy.

“Hello Rin-san, Nitori-san.” He said politely earning a scoff from Rin.

“Drop the formalities speedo megane.” Rei’s cheeks flushed lightly and sputtered in indignation but quickly shot back smart mouthed remark, and the two fell into familiar banter.   

They met with Makoto just as they reached the entrance of the school, Makoto happily greeting them both while Haru gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

“So exactly what are we doing?” Nitori asked curiously. Nagisa turned towards him and the sly grin he wore made something in Nitori squirm with uncertainty.

 

“You’ll just have to wait and find out.” Nagisa’s voice was teasing and light but Nitori could feel an underlying hint of mischievousness to it. He tried to tamp down the urge to panic, the last time he’d gone along with Nagisa’s whims hadn’t gone well, but the last time he hadn’t gone along with Nagisa had been worse. The silver haired teen shivered at the memory.

“Come on Nagisa just tell us.” Rin’s gruff tone brought Nitori back to reality and he turned to Nagisa to see his reaction but he was violently shaking his head, golden locks bouncing around his face.

“Nope, you’ll just have to wait Rin-rin.” The blonde quickly had to duck away from Rin’s hand as he angrily swiped at the smaller teen.

“Come here you little--” Rin growled but Nagisa simply giggled before taking off towards the school building. Apparently, Rei informed him, the school had a few activities going on so it was unlocked and as long as they didn’t bother the classes going on they were free to wander the school building.

They followed Nagisa up flights of stairs and the other boys seemed to catch on but Nitori was still in the dark. It wasn’t until the group stood in front of a pair of doors at the top of a large staircase that the realization dawned upon Nitori.

The doors open to reveal the bright endless blue of the sky, puffy clouds dancing lazily across the wind. A few leaves swirled and spun with the mild gusts of air and the sun warmed the long expanse of concrete that served as the school roof.

Nitori bit back a whimper as he began to understand what Nagisa was planning. The other boys had already made their way out and were set their things down and pulling off their jackets, letting their wings stretch out. Nitori felt panic swallowing him, but quickly pushed it down taking long slow breaths and urging the nasua in his stomach to vanish.

If he weren’t in such a tizzy he may have been able to appreciate the beauty in his friends wings. Each of them entirely different and completely unique. Makoto’s wings, huge and strong. Haruka’s wings long and beautiful. Rei’s wings angular and lengthy. Nagisa’s wings, wide and fluffy. And Rin’s wings, all sharp and long. Each of them matching the boys and their personalities.

“Ai, are you coming?” It wasn’t until Rin spoke that the silver haired teen was broken from his fear induced stupor. Now all of the boys were looking at him expectantly and Nitori forced the lump forming in his throat down. Slowly he placed one foot over the threshold of the doorway, eyes locked on his shoes watching the sunlight slowly replace the shadows of the school corridor.

After a few more steps he was fully outside and the rest of the teens had begun talking happily amongst themselves. Nitori was grateful their attention was pulled from him, because he knew he wouldn’t have been able to hide the trembling of his knees.

“Okay, let’s go fly!” Nagisa’s excited voice caused Nitori to freeze, though less because of his voice and more so because of his words. Fly. He could feel the panic rising again, fighting to swallow him up. The silver haired teen struggled to keep his breathing even, his mind throwing itself into overdrive. And suddenly he knew what to do.

“I don’t really I want to fly right now, I’ll just sit and watch.”  Nagisa whined loudly in protest. Rin gave him an odd look and seemed to be about to say something when Makoto stepped in.

“If that’s what you want.” He smiled gently and turned to stare at each boy in turn until they each nodded in acceptance. Nitori decided that Makoto was definitely his favorite. Nagisa was the first to run and jump of the ledge of the roof, his wings carrying him high on the wind, the other boys followed after. One after another they soared upwards, the sound of wing beats filled the air. Nitori’s own wings shifted anxiously on his back, aching to stretch and feel the wind running through them. The silver haired teen ignored the ache, and instead gazed up at his friends.

And the afternoon passed on like that, the boys flying then resting and flying again. Swimming through the sky, playing and laughing. Rin and Haru raced multiple times and some of the other boys did as well, but not quite as intensely as the redhead and ravenette. Often enough one or two of the boys would be sitting on the roof with him, contentedly talking about whatever came to mind.

This carried on for a while until someone had the idea to open one of the topmost classroom windows, which was easily wide enough to fit through if your wings were closed, and make a game which consisted of trying to see who could make it through the window fastest. Rin had scoffed at first until Rei had challenged him, Nagisa of course jumped in and Rin pulled Haru in who in turn brought Makoto. Soon enough they were all taking turn arching into the are then circling back to see how fast they could go before snapping their wings closed and diving through the window. They then jogged up the stairs from the inside to get back to the roof.

Soon enough Rin and Haru had gotten a bit too into it and it left Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto to come sit with Nitori as they watched the two boys try to outdo each other. Rei was seated to Nitori’s left muttering calculations and something about wind velocity, Nagisa was  just one space over humming loudly and out of tune but completely oblivious, and Makoto sat directly to his right and was smiling gently, eyes following Haru’s form as the ravenette glided through the air.

Nitori wondered how it would feel to have someone look at him with so much warmth. The affection practically radiated off of the larger teen. The smaller boy pondered if the way Makoto looked at Haru, all pure and unadulterated love, was the same way he looked at Rin. At the thought of the redhead his eyes were drawn to him, his wings strong and sure as they carried him. His eyes fierce with determination and his face bright with excitement. Nitori couldn't help but smile at the childish antics.

“You and Rin have become close.” Makoto’s bold statement derailed the train of thought rushing through the silver haired teens mind. He looked curiously at the brunette but seeing his knowing smile made his cheeks flush.

“I guess so.” Nitori couldn’t look the other boy in the eyes, shifting nervously. Makoto just hummed in response. They were quiet for a few more minutes, the breeze kissing their skin before rushing away.

“I’m glad he’s found someone who cares for him so deeply,” Makoto’s voice was low and soft, as if not to startle the shorter male. “ thank you, for taking such good care of him. I’m glad he met you.”

Nitori couldn’t help but look at the other boy in shock. But Makoto’s face held only sincerity, forest green eyes gentle and happy and his smile warm. Nitori felt delight course through him. He stayed silent for a few minutes simply looking out into the sky, staring at the neverending blue.

“I’m glad I met him too.” Nitori stated. Neither of them said anything after that, happy to just sit and get lost in their own thoughts.

More time passed until Rei spotted a teacher and he and Makoto needed to speak with, after the two boys disappeared from sight it left Nitori alone with Nagisa. At first nothing happened and Nitori let himself relax. Closing his eyes he soaked in the sunlight and cooling breeze.

When he opened his eyes he was met with a pair of magenta just inches from his own. With a startled yelp he fell backwards. Nagisa just giggled, before offering a hand to the silver haired boy. Nitori took it gratefully and Nagisa helped pull him to his feet.

“Well I’ve had enough rest, I’m ready to fly. What about you Ai-chan?” Nagisa asked cheerily, languidly stretching his arms above his head. He frowned when Nitori began to vehemently shake his head.

“No Nagisa-kun, I think I’m alright.” A sliver of anxiety was burrowing itself into Nitori’s mind. Nagisa stuck out his lower lip in a pout and whined loudly.

  
“But Ai-chan I wanted to fly with you.” He latched onto his wrist and with shocking strength dragged him towards the edge of the building. Nitori attempted to pull his arm from the blonde but to no avail as the golden winged boy had an anaconda like grip on him.

“No Nagisa I’d rather not.” But his pleas fell on deaf ears. As he grew closer to the edge Nitori could feel the terror inside him mounting. Digging his heels desperately into the ground did nothing and the edge was coming closer. His breathing sped up and Nitori felt as though he wasn’t actually breathing at all.

“Nagisa please! Stop!” His desperate, frightened cry finally seemed to get the blondes attention. Yet not enough to stop him as he continued walking just enough to get him to turn and glance worriedly at his friend.

“Ai-chan what’s wro--”

“I CAN’T FLY!” Nitori couldn’t stop the shriek that ripped itself from his throat, his wings flashed outwards flapping frantically as if they could somehow get him away from the edge. His vision was blurring and he felt hot tears rushing down his cheeks.

  
The edge was so close, too close. Falling. He didn’t want to fall. Wings too small to fly. Too broken to fly. Too broken.

He didn’t even realize that his knees had given out until his legs made painful contact with the concrete of the roof, he sobbed openly to afraid to be ashamed or embarrassed. The heat of the tears felt searing against his skin and his entire body trembled, hands holding himself in an embrace as if he was trying to keep himself from flying apart. His wigs trembling almost violently and his shoulders jumping with each hiccuping sob.

He could hear Nagisa voice but couldn't put the words together, they didn’t seem to make sense to his fear filled mind. But the air was filled with the sound of heavy beating and large brown wings came into view. Makoto swiftly landed on the roof not pausing as he hurried over to Nitori’s crumpled form before scooping him into his arms. Pulling him close he spread his wings and gently stepped of the edge.

Nitori’s arms shot up to grip the larger teens shoulders tightly. He buried his face in the brunette's shoulder. His entire body shook harder and it wasn’t until Makoto gently deposited him onto solid ground that the trembling began to wane.

His sobs didn’t stop and for a long time he simply sat on the ground crying like a child. Makoto’s fingers gently carded through gray locks as he made gentle, soothing sounds. His other hand rubbing small firm circles against his back.

Eventually his cries tapered off into little broken sobs and deep, wet, gross sounding sniffles. When his vision began to clear he could see Makoto and Nagisa crouched next to him, eyes filled with worry. Rei stood just a few paces back watching closely, his expression just as worried as his friends.

“Nitori-chan, are you alright?” Makoto’s voice was soft and he spoke slowly. It took Nitori a few moments to fully comprehend what had just happened. As the reality of what had occurred finally settled upon him he became panicked again. Eyes wide and anxious he looked at all three boys.

“Please don’t tell Rin!” He pleaded. The three Iwatobi teammates shared looks before Makoto turned back to the silver haired teen.

“Nitori-chan you should tell him.” He began. But Nitori quickly cut him off with a desperate shake of his head.

“Please! Please don't tell him.” His eyes began to fill with tears again. Nagisa was rubbing his back again. Makoto sighed but then nodded.

“Alright we won't tell Rin.” Nitori sighed in relief and gave them a weak and watery smile.

“Nitori-kun maybe it would be best you go home.” Rei suggested after a few minutes. Three sets of eyes turned to the bespectacled boy. “It’s best you get rest after a stressful experience.” He stated matter of factly. Nitori considered it then nodded.

“Yeah that’s probably best.” He stood shakily both Makoto and Nagisa’s hands nearby ready to help.

“I'll go get your bag.” Rei offered and Nitori nodded and smiled in thanks. The blue haired boy spread his wings and with a strong jump and powerful beat of his wings he soared towards the roof where his bag lay forgotten in the panic. Nitori turned towards the other two boys.

“Could you please tell Rin I wasn't feeling well and decided to head back first?” He asked tentatively, but Makoto just nodded and offered a sad sort of smile.

“You really should tell him.” Nitori’s eyes felt magnetized to the ground. Silence hung heavily for a few moments.

“I know.”

Rei returned with his bag and after thanking all of them again Nitori slowly made his way towards the train station. After a few moments Makoto turned to the younger teens.

“Why don’t you two go with him, make sure he get’s to the train station alright.” Rei and Nagisa both nodded quickly taking off after the silver haired teen. After watching them go Makoto opened his own wings and flew towards the open window of the classroom. He slowly let his feet touch the window seal before pulling his wings in so he could carefully climb through the window.

Rin was leaning heavily against a desk his arms crossed tightly over his chest, knuckles gripping his arms so hard his knuckles were white. Haru stood just off to his left, he offered his best friend a small nod.

“You should have been the one to help him.” He stated simply. Rin didn’t move, didn’t even twitch. Just stared hard at the floor as if he could intimidate it into reversing what had happened.

“I know.”

“You should tell him.” Makoto sighed.

**  
**“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, hopefully the next update won't take me so long!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
